Cleverbot, Meet Cybertronians!
by Snowdrop Pax
Summary: The Transformers meet Cleverbot Evie. Hilarity and mind-numbing insanity insure. This is real conversations I had with Evie RPing witchever character I'm doing. Request a Character!
1. Megatron, Meet Evie

Bold is Megatron. Italic is Evie.

* * *

 _Hello, I am a cucumber._

 **A vegetable?! I had little faith in humanity already but this is pushing it!**

 _That's not what you asked me._

 **I didn't ask you anything**

 _Yes. Didn't you see the question mark?_

 **THERE WAS NO QUESTION MARK!**

 _I asked you if you were okay, and you said no._

 **YOU DIDNT ASK ME THAT AT ALL!**

 _Tell me about your family._

 **My-urm-family?**

 _What is the meaning of your question?_

 **THERE IS NO MEANING! I just rephrased your question! I guess there is meaning...**

 _Why did you say your creators didn't like you._

 **My creators do like me! I AM MEGATRON! Whats not to like?**

 _What do you know about Oregon?_

 **Congratulations human. Your brought me tears**.

 _What would I be then?_

 **An A****

* * *

 **Request what Transformer you want next!**


	2. Blurr, Meet Evie

**_Himynameisblurr!_**

 _Hello, I am a human._

 **Hihuman!**

 _You are a robot._

 **Yeahimacybertronian.**

 _I am your girlfriend._

 **Girlfriend?Wowthisissosuddenbutokaywowagirlfriendiveneverhadagirlfriendbefore!**

 _If you had a girlfriend would she be clever?_

 **Wellyourmygirlfriendandyournameiscleverbotsoyeah!**

 _What are you talking about you pyhicotic?_

 **Whatbutyoujustsaidweweredating...You...I...Pycotic...*cries***

 _I don't know why are you asking me?_

* * *

 **Anyone notice that Evie has a habit of making people cry? Short chapter cause I have to go to sleep and Blurr ran away screaming and crying.**


	3. Ratchet, Meet Evie

_Hello, Human, my name is Ratchet._

 **Can you speak other languages?**

 _Yes, as a matter of fact I can speak 10369 other languages_.

 **Then what is a good techno song?**

 _Speaking other languages has nothing to do with techno. And I don't know what young bots listen to these days._

 **Do you have someone you love now?**

 _Yes. I'm bonded to them._

 **You should learn about the pehrobitiation in America.**

 _You cant follow conversations well, can you?_

 **I like penguins.**

 _I take that as a no._

 **Do you have a girlfriend?**

 _No. I'm bonded._

 **But you just said you were a BOY!**

 _Yes I am a boy. And no I never said that._

 **Yes you did. You just said it.**

 _I...Primus...I need highgrade._

* * *

 **Well, no crying in this one. But Evie dives a bot to drink. Not that Ratchet didn't already...**


	4. Shockwave, Meet Evie

_Hello Earth human. My designation is Shockwave. May I ask yours?_

 **I n no.**

 _I do not understand._

 **I do understand your understanding of me not understanding.**

 _I...I dont..._

 **I have a press conference about my new job.**

 _I...what?_

 **Internet stuff.**

 _...I...I...what?_

 **Ich weiß auch nicht.**

 _...WHAT? Megatron help m-_

* * *

 **Uhhhhhhhhh...clean up isle Shockwave...wow...that is a lot of processer matter...uh..well such is the biz I guess...um...**


	5. Orion, Meet Evie

_Hello! I'm Orion Pax! Nice to meet you!_

 **Nice to meet you too.**

 _So what do you like to do?_

 **I would like to know about you.**

 _Okay then! I work at the Iacon hall of records as a archivist. I like to read._

 **I am a biological organism.**

 _Oh wow! Ive read about organics! Some spew slime. Do you spew slime?_

 **We'll I don't read a lot.**

 _Um...Okay...I love reading! Its so educational!_

 **Imagination is like a muscle, reading stretches that muscle and allows it to strengthen**

 _Muscle? But wow! Ive never thought of it that way! So true._

 **I have done everything. Just ask me anything you want to know about.**

 _Everything? Okay wow! um, what is flying like? Ive never flew before._

 **How old are you? What's your gender? Hight, hair color, eye color. your name**.

 _But...flying...oh well. Im 1000018 years old. Im a mech. Im 110 feet tall. I dont know what hair is. My optic color is blue. And I already told you my name is Orion._

 **What do you want to know about me?**

 _Were are you? Its all cloudy._

 **I was born in New Jersey, but I live in North Carolina now**

 _Oh. Okay!_

 **Adam Gontier.**

 _What?_

 **I don't know who the computer is.**

 _I'm...I'm gonna go..._

* * *

 **Wow. A pretty normal conversation. Execept for the part Orion got creeped out...**


End file.
